Wrong Again
by MiaSanada
Summary: Song Fic. V/B earlier then most of mine.


Wrong Again   
MiaSanada  
Disclaimer: The song is Wrong again by Martina Mcbride and Dragonball Z is surprisingly not mine. This is V/B but more reflective then true romance.  
Bulma was crying again. She knew she shouldn't be it just hurt so much. Yamacha had broken up with her for good and her heart was broken. She felt like such a failure in life.   
"When are you going to stop crying onna," inquired Vegeta as he walked into her room without knocking.  
"When you stop being an arrogant bastard oh Saiyan no Ouji," she snarled back. He looked around her room and found it scattered with broken pictures of her and her ex-boyfriend.  
"Not another one of these fits again," he said with sigh. Suddenly she whirled around to face him.  
"You know Vegeta maybe you wouldn't be such a jackass to me if you understood why I was so upset," she challenged. He shook his head crossing his arms.  
"I really doubt that onna but I never back down from a challenge. What shall we wager on it?" he asked casually. She wiped her tears away.  
"I wager two hundred of my best robots," she said proudly.   
"Agreed," he said with interest, "Tell me."  
"You know how you are supposed to be the greatest warrior in the universe when instead you're second to Goku," she began. He nodded sharply.  
"Yes onna I find that fact hard to forget," he snapped. She laughed softly happy she had at least gotten a decent shot in on him even if he would probably win this bet. Even if he did end up seeing her differently he would easily hide it.   
"Well I was expected being rich, bright, and beautiful to have a great love affair. And believe it or not before Yamacha I did an even worse job living up to that expectation. I had some really lousy guys. They made Yamacha even now look like quite the catch. So when I found Yamacha I thought I had finally lived up to people expectation," she whispered just loud enough for him to hear.   
  
From the day we met  
You made me forget  
All my fears  
Knew just what to say  
And you kissed away   
All my tears  
  
"And for a while things were wonderful. I was so in love. I know a man like you can't understand but I thought he could protect me from anything," she said finally.  
"Onna you are ridiculous. How could you think he could protect you from anything? He is a very weak warrior," said Vegeta sounding wise. She sighed.  
"Saiyan no Ouji I have been around fights all my life. There is no need to protect me from them. What I needed protection from is humans," she said honestly. He looked confused.  
"Onna, you baka humans are weak I could protect you from them," he observed proudly.   
"No, with their words Vegeta. If everyone wasn't so afraid of you I assure you people would show you that. I don't know why I even started this conversation or this bet I guess I will owe you robots come tomorrow. Please just leave me to my pain tonight," she begged.  
  
I knew this time I had finally found  
Someone to build my life around  
Be a lover and a friend  
After all my heart had put me through  
I knew that it was safe with you  
And what we had would never end...  
  
Wrong again  
  
Vegeta didn't want her to stop. Partially because she had stopped that damned crying while she was talking and partially because he was beginning to get quite an insight into that forever-complex onna.   
"Continue talking onna. The Saiyan no Ouji doesn't wish to win his bets so easily. Talk," he demanded. She glared at him but complied.  
"Things started to go bad. He would fool around on me here and there. We didn't do as many things together. I started to feel left out in the cold. And I guess the worse thing was that when I started to doubt him all my friends would tell me that was just Yamacha. He was just a little restless about settling down. And the funny thing was I believed them just because they were my friends who supposedly loved me. I guess in hide sight they loved him more," she said sadly. Vegeta laughed dryly.  
  
Everybody swore   
They'd seen this before  
We'd be fine  
And you'd come to see that you still loved me  
In good time  
  
"Onna I can assure you if its Kakorot or his mate that you speak of it has nothing to do with their feelings for you. They are both just bakas and you shouldn't concern yourself with what they say," he told her wisely. She looked over at him.  
"Is that your backward way of trying to cheer me up? Is that what in your sick Saiyan mind will make me feel better about myself?" she asked. He shrugged.  
"No it's just the truth onna. Kakorot and his mate are bakas and I will never miss an opportunity to point that out," he said firmly but something in his eyes told her that he cared. Otherwise he would have just taken the easy win on the bet. Still as she thought of what she was talking about she filled with despair.  
"Maybe they are Vegeta. But they are my friends and I think I wanted to believe them," she said hanging her head.  
  
And they said there's nothing you can do  
It's something that he's going through  
It happens to a lot of men  
And I told myself that they were right  
That you'd wake up and see the light  
And I just had to wait until then...  
  
Wrong Again  
  
"So what happened to finally make you come to your senses?" he asked her. She frowned deeply. So deeply that the great Saiyan no Ouji regretted for the first time in his life being so blunt.   
"He ended it not me," she said bitterly, "I was so hurt by him during our relationship. I was the one who was cheated on and cast aside after he got what he wanted. And he ended it." She slowly began to sob. Her whole body shook as she collapsed. Vegeta stood not sure what to do.   
"Please don't do that. How do you expect to win if you sob too hard to finish your story," he told her with just a twinge of concern flooding his voice. She laughed. It felt good to laugh and Vegeta's one-track mind would have been amusing to anyone. She wiped her tears for the second time that night...all thanks to him.  
"He told me that he didn't love me. He told me he never loved me. He loved the image of me. Isn't that ironic he loved the image of me that I have been trying to live up to my entire life. He loved the Bulma I always wanted to be. I guess I'm just not the type of person you love," she told him her voice still shaking. Vegeta's heart snapped in half. Anyone's would have she looked so pitiful. Not to mention that she hadn't been afraid to expose this weakness to him, his whole life everyone had been afraid of him. Afraid that if they even seemed weak he would destroy them. She didn't feel that way in fact the way she acted she almost seemed to have a faint hope of being comforted.   
"I guess you win onna. You are off the hook," he said wearily. She looked up at him in shock.  
"Why did I win?" she asked. He crossed his arms and tried to make the most powerful picture he could.  
"Because a onna who is so pathetic as to let herself be taught by someone of such low class that she is unlovable is too miserable a creature to be a "jackass" to. Especially when she is so obviously the opposite," he said so fast that she was sure she would miss his words. She found herself smiling at his hidden compliment. No she found herself beaming at him. He started to walk away.  
"Vegeta," she said cautiously.  
"What is it onna?" he asked sharply. She hung her head again.  
"You were right I did cry too much. I don't have enough energy to get up. Would you help me to my room?" she asked meekly. He rolled his eyes and walked over to her throwing her over his shoulder easily. She panicked. "Vegeta this is not what I meant. What if someone sees us I don't like the implication?"   
"Onna shut up and say artigato. If it makes you feel better I'll blast anyone who makes comments about your virtue to hell. Just like in one of those damned books you're always reading," he said sarcastically. Bulma laughed again. It wasn't so bad being the only one that the Saiyan no Ouji was willing to share is particular special sense of humor with.   
  
And it seemed to me the pain would last  
My chance for happiness had passed  
And nothing waited round the bend.  
I was sure I'd never find someone   
To heal the damage you had done.  
My poor heart would never mend...  
  
Wrong Again  
  
He carried her upstairs and placed her down on her bed.  
"There now damned onna. I have taken you to your room. Since we didn't discuss rewards for you upon winning our bet consider that it. I don't want to hear anymore of your baka crying tonight," he said trying to threaten her. It didn't work. She still grinned much to his deep irritation. He began to stalk towards the door when she stopped him.  
"Vegeta," she said weakly. He scowled and walked back over to her bed.  
"What onna?" he asked impatiently. Slowly she pecked him on the nose.  
"I think I'm going to build robots for you anyway," she declared before snuggly down into her pillow and falling asleep. He stood above her bed for a few moments unsure what to do. Then his feet seemed to take over and order him out of the room. But his mind still wondered one thing. What on earth was that onna going to do next?  
  
Wrong Again  
  
  
  
  



End file.
